The Living
by DaniWilder
Summary: Oneshot/Missing Scene from Enemy at the Gate.


**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: I wanted to fit this into a bigger story, but I'll just publish it as a Oneshot to show I am capable of short and sweet from time to time or bittersweet in this case. Thanks as always for any reviews you'd like to leave and to Betherdy Babe for her Beta.**

**Minor spoiler for Enemy at the Gate and vague references to a missing scene from Search and Rescue.  
**

* * *

"It's always cold in here," Jennifer said, breaking the silence.

"I can check the settings," Allison Porter said from her location next to the physician on the bench.

"No." Jennifer didn't want to disturb her anxious friend.

They sat side-by-side staring at the names and photos on the wall in front of them. _Elizabeth_ _Weir. Lieutenant Aiden Ford. Peter Grodin. Captain Alicia Vega. Kate Heightmeyer. Brendan Gaul. _Some of the most famous names in the history of their expedition were there for all to see and lesser known names too: Dumais, Peterson, Hays, Sergeant Cole, Lieutenant Kemp. Silent prayers and pleas that no further names be added from those missing from Atlantis were going through the minds of the two friends.

"Did you know I met him once?" Allison said quietly.

"Who?" Jennifer was lost in her own thoughts, which dwelled on Rodney on the Super Hive.

"The other… _Carson_," she said as her eyes drifted from the wall to Jennifer.

"Really? I didn't remember you on Atlantis when I first got here," the physician replied.

"It was after Atlantis was retaken by the Ancients and freed from the replicators," the physicist explained. "They were still on Earth assembling the new team. I was interviewing with Doctor Zelenka and ran into _him_ in the corridor. I thought he had the most gorgeous eyes." A dreamy expression spread over her pretty face.

"Rodney's eyes were the first thing that got me too," Jennifer agreed. Her hand drifted to the necklace she wore containing the engagement ring Rodney gave her after her body switching encounter. They were going to have a big party to announce it to all their friends, but the Pegasus galaxy interfered as always.

Silence engulfed the room once again as the stars raced by. _It's not really starlight when you're in hyperspace_, Rodney had explained after the last time the city flew through the galaxy. _This time it's flying between galaxies_. A shudder went through Jennifer as she thought of the possibilities of what might happen on Earth if they didn't get there in time.

"What was he like?" Allison asked after some time.

"He smiled a lot more," Jennifer said with a grin, remembering her mentor. The smile faded as she remembered the horror in this Carson's voice when he told her all Michael made him do. The young woman from Wisconsin couldn't imagine where he found the strength to go on each day. Her admiration and love for the Scot increased ten-fold that day.

"I can imagine," Allison replied. "Did you know what happened with Lieutenant Cadman?"

The Carson Allison knew had never broken up with Laura Cadman. This Carson had to find out from Rodney that the other Carson ended the relationship. Out of respect for the Marine, Carson never sought her out even though her security clearance would have put her at a level to know he'd returned.

"They didn't have much in common," Jennifer confided. She'd never met Laura Cadman and after the stories about what the female Marine did to Rodney she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"I thought…" Allison paused.

Jennifer looked at the woman next to her and smiled. "You thought it was an _age_ thing?"

Allison chuckled. "I guess we attract older men."

"Well, men do mature much more slowly than women. If you factor that in, I'm at least a few years older than Rodney."

Allison laughed at that point, but stopped suddenly. "It probably isn't right to laugh in here."

"Of course it is. They want us to live," Jennifer said, motioning to the photos. "Most of them died so we could live. Don't forget that. Don't _ever_ forget that."

Allison nodded and Jennifer saw her eyes fall on the photo of her teammate. "I saw Captain Vega take out a dart with a rocket launcher the first time I met her. It was amazing," she confessed, hoping to make Allison remember the good her friend did and not how she died.

"I know. _You_ told her that," Allison smiled. "And then she mentioned it for a _long_ time afterwards."

"Did I ever tell you…" Jennifer stopped speaking as the feel of the city changed.

"We've dropped out of hyperspace," Allison said, jumping to her feet. "Doctor Zelenka," she called into her earwig as she headed to the door.

_I've gotta go_, she mouthed to Jennifer as she listened to her boss. Jennifer waved the scientist off and glanced at the wall of photos before her._ Please don't let us add to this wall today._

**

* * *

A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoyed it. Had to give her something to do rather than wait for Woolsey to terrify her. Don't get me started on that scene!  
**


End file.
